


I Like Your Hat

by 24hrstogo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24hrstogo/pseuds/24hrstogo
Summary: um... sniperscout but make it a lifelong committed relationship





	I Like Your Hat

The pair were enjoying a quiet night in Sniper’s camper, watching M*A*S*H on his TV. They were sitting on the couch, and Scout was sitting on the other man’s lap sideways, with his arms around his waist, just enjoying his company. Sniper had his hand rested on Scout’s hip and the other around his shoulders. Neither wanted to ever get up.

Absent-mindedly, Sniper traced his thumb in circles around Scout’s shoulder. He rested his hand on Scout’s cheek and pushed his face into Scout’s hair, kissing him lightly a few times.

“Love you,” Sniper whispered.

His eyes widened when he felt the other man shaking underneath him.

“Oi, love, what’s wrong?” Sniper asked, pulling Scout’s face up to look at him. He was crying, and Sniper quickly wiped his tears. “Scout?”

Instead of responding, Scout buried his face in Sniper’s chest and wrapped his arms around him even tighter.

“Love,” Sniper started. “Y’alright?”

Scout looked up at him covered in tears and snot. “I love you.”

Sniper furrowed his brow. “…But?”

“But nothin’.” Scout replied. “Just love ya.”

“Then why are you crying, mate?”

“I dunno man… I just thought to myself about us, and it really hit me, y’know? Here we are, in your camper, doin’ nothing and there’s no _reason_ for ya to hold me and to kiss me but ya did anyway. It just makes me wonder, y’know? Like, c’mon. Why me? You love _me_? You’re freakin’ perfect. In every way. An’ I just don’t know how I got so lucky. ‘S not like I did anything to deserve it.”

“Scout,” Sniper tried to interrupt, hiding a chuckle.

“I mean, I love ya so goddamn much. It’s hard to handle. I guess it’s stupid. And embarrassing. And if ya tell anyone I’ll make sure you never speak again, but that’s why I cried. I just love you, kinda. And I-”

“Jeremy,” Sniper successfully caught his attention. Finally, the other man shut up long enough for him to get a word in. “’M in love with you. Don’tcha get it? I’ve told you a million different times, mate. What’s different now?”

Scout grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose. “I dunno. It just felt so real just now, y’know? I really felt it. It’s stupid. Just forget it. I love you.”

Sniper smiled and wiped the extra tears from the other man’s cheek. He kissed his forehead and tousled his hair.

“Quit it.” Scout sighed.

“Nah.” Sniper pulled Scout up close and kissed him lightly. He couldn’t help but smile through the kiss.

“Can’t kiss ya right if you’re smilin’ like a dork.” Scout complained.

“’M Sorry. Come here.” He pulled Scout on top of him and laid down on the couch, still kissing him lightly. “Listen, uh…” He started.

“’Sup? Change your mind already?” Scout asked, prompting a dismissive eyeroll from the other man.

“I was thinkin’… and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want, but I was thinking… uh hang on.” Sniper reached into the pocket on the inside of his vest, pulling out something about the size of a coin. “This was me dad’s… well he said he wanted me to have it when he passed.”

Scout’s eyes widened and he started _kind of_ realizing what might be happening. _But it’s not, right? There’s no freakin’ way, there is just no. freaking. way,_ he thought.

“This one was me mum’s… I know ‘s not traditional or anything, but I love you, and I thought maybe since ‘s been a few years… and right now it feels right,” Sniper gulped. “I thought maybe it might be nice if we got… y’know… married.”

It took him _ages_ to get the words out, but the suggestion still felt overwhelmingly sudden.

“Shit… uh… yeah. Yeah! Yeah let’s get married. Let’s get hitched!” Scout beamed. “Wait, ‘s that even legal? I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m still on death row, technically, and if we went an’ got the paperwork they’d probably arrest me again.”

Sniper kissed him again and slipped the smaller ring on Scout’s finger. “Don’t matter. Even if you weren’t, we still couldn’t legally.”

“Oh. Right. That.” Scout laughed. “Do you think I should, like, wear a dr-”

“I’m stopping you right there.” Sniper sighed. “Solly will do it.”

“Aight.” Scout agreed, still smiling so wide it hurt his face. “You sure you wanna ask _him_ to do it?”

“We can’t not let ‘im. He’ll want to so bad.”

“That’s true.”

Sniper ran his fingers through the other man’s hair, pulling him closer again. “Kiss me some more?”

Scout lightly pressed his lips to Sniper’s, humming as he kissed back. He gripped at Sniper’s waist and tried to pull him on top of him. Sniper grunted and switched positions with Scout. He preferred to be underneath him when they kissed, because he felt like he may crush the smaller man. He had to remind himself that even though Scout was nearly half of a foot shorter than him and thinner than a paperclip, he wasn’t fragile. Scout loved the feeling of Sniper on top of him, he held him as tight as he could, still pressing light kisses to the other man’s face. He gripped Sniper’s hair and combed through it with his fingers, twirling it around.

“I love your hair. I could play with it all day.” Scout whispered.

“That why you said yes?”

“Yeah, that’s it. I figured I couldn’t let hair _this_ nice go.”

“Hmm.” Sniper hummed in appreciation. “Y’know why I asked you, mate?”

“How come?”

“’Cause I like your hat. That’s all. It’s cute.”

“Ok. It _is_ pretty cute.” Scout smirked and kissed him again. “I’m sleepin’ here again tonight.”

“I know. Let me get the light.”

Sniper got up and switched the light off while Scout climbed into his small bed and tucked himself into the covers. Sniper soon followed and pulled the younger man closer to him until they both fell asleep, limbs intertwined, more comfortable than they’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know it suxxxxx but its been sitting in my folder for like ever and i wanna be rid of it & no one proofread it so it might have errors i skipped over or whatever. sigh. i know its corny as hell. hire me valve. also you cant stop me from writing scout crying so dont even TRY. he cries easily at shit like that you cannot change my mind


End file.
